I Know It
by Slo Motion
Summary: Vincent breaks Ruthie's heart and Ruthie realizes that he isn't worth it.


**Title: **"I Know It"

**Main Character(s): **Ruthie

**Author: **Chandler-Roxanne-Fan-Forever

**Rating: **G

**Genre: **General, one-short, song-fic

**Main POV:** No POV in this story

**Character Death: **No

**Coupling: **Only past Ruthie/Vincent

**Songs Used: **'I Know It' by Madonna

**Setting: **On Valentine's day of the 9th season.

**Disclaimer: **Nothing from this TV show is mine, nor is the song 'I Know It' by Madonna. I only own the character Lisa Warren.

**Summary: **Vincentbreaks Ruthie's heart, and Ruthie realizes that he isn't worth it. (Ruthie centered one-short) (Sorry for the bad summary)

**A/N: **Don't ask where this idea came from. I just threw it together in five minutes, so this fic will be short.

-

-

-

"Love is so fake," An angry Ruthie Camden proclaimed.

Ruthie sat up in her room.She glared at her calendar. February 14th, 2005.

Valentine's Day. The day of love. The day of romance.

More like the day of betrayal.

Ruthie looked into her bedroom mirror. She had on a brand new pink blouse, her favorite blue silk skirt, her was make-up done nicely, and her hair was crimped to perfection. Heck, she had even put on some jewelry, and she never even wore jewelry.

Ruthie had wasted a few good hours of her life getting all dolled up just to look good. Just look good for _him_. Him being Vincent. Ruthie's ex-boyfriend, the traitor.

_-I don't know why I thought that you could make me happy  
These tears I cry for you are so hopeless, yeah  
I don't know why I thought that we were going somewhere  
But you grabbed your coat and you were out the door  
And now I know you don't care-_

Vincent had broken up with Ruthie earlier that day. He had had the nerve to come up to her front door and shatter her heart. No, he had to come to her house to do that instead of calling her. Creep.

Ruthie had been upset at first. But she realized that crying over someone like _Vincent _wouldn't do anything.

Vincent had told Ruthie he cared. But he didn't. He had dropped her like a hot, rotten potato to be with another girl. The other girl being Lisa Warren, a total snob from Ruthie's school.

_-I know you're gonna take your love and run  
I know you think I'm the foolish one  
I know you're gonna turn around and say goodbye-_

Ruthie could still remember her and Vincent's breakup perfectly. It was playing in her mind like a broken record…

**-Flashback-**

The Camden family's doorbell rang. Ruthie smiled brightly. Today was her second week anniversary with Vincent. And it was Valentine's Day. Things couldn't be more perfect.

Ruthie opened the door to reveal Vincent standing there, "Vincent, hey! You're kind of early, but come on in."

Vincent shook his head, "No, Ruthie, I'd prefer to stay out here. I have something to tell you."

Ruthie looked at him oddly, "What's wrong, Vincent?"

"Ruthie, I'm not sure how to say this…" Vincent swallowed hard. "But I want to break up. I met someone else."

"What do you mean by 'someone else'?" Ruthie asked.

"I mean, I met another girl. I brought her with me, you can meet her. Lisa, come over here," Vincent called.

Ruthie was shocked to see Lisa Warren, the biggest snob at her school, heading hers and Vincent's way. Lisa, as usual, was wearing a really short skirt that went up over her thighs, a revealing, skintight shirt, and way too much make-up. She put her arm around Vincent and smiled snootily at Ruthie.

"You dumped me for Lisa Warren!" Ruthie cried, practically screaming.

"Sorry Ruthie, but yes. I just find Lisa more, well, attractive than you," Vincent said.

Ruthie's shocked face twisted into an angry frown, "That's only because she dresses like a Britney Spears wannabe!"

"Aw, poor Ruthie! She's jealous of me, Vincey!" Lisa said with a high-pitched laugh.

"Leave!" Ruthie yelled.

"Ruthie…" Vincent began.

Ruthie cut in, "Just leave, Vincent, and never come back! I hate you!"

"Ok, fine Ruthie, I'll leave," Vincent and Lisa started walking off.

"Hunny, you might wanna try anger management, it like, does wonders!" Lisa put in before they disappeared down the street.

"Yeah! Well, you might wanna try wearing something that doesn't make you look like J.Lo!" Ruthie screamed before slamming her front door.

Ruthie felt tears in her eyes. She was just dumped. Dumped for Lisa Warren. It hurt.

Ruthie made her way up the stairs, swearing that she could hear the shattered pieces of her heart bouncing around in her chest.

**-End Of Flashback-**

_-I used to think you were my pretty angel coming down  
Well now you've just proven me wrong, yeah  
What about the letters we have written  
All the things we've said and done  
But I'll just stand here while you count the battles you have won _

I know you're gonna take your love and run  
I know you think I'm the foolish one  
I know you're gonna turn around and say goodbye  
_I know it _

But I'm not gonna cry for you  
Cause that's what you want me to do  
No, I'm not gonna cry for you anymore

I know you're gonna take your love and run  
I know you think I'm the foolish one  
I know you're gonna turn around and say goodbye  
_I know it-_

Vincent had told Ruthie that he cared for her. What crud.

If he really cared for her he wouldn't have dumped her for a wannabe like Lisa Warren. And not on Valentine's Day.

To think Ruthie had wasted her first meaningful kiss on Vincent.

**-Flashback-**

Ruthie felt nervous. The only other guy she had ever kissed was Peter. But they were only little kids back then, just twelve. But Vincent would be Ruthie's first official kiss. She wanted it to mean something.

Vincent then kissed Ruthie. She saw fireworks.

**-End Of Flashback-**

"Fireworks," Ruthie mumbled, "What hoopla!"

Ruthie couldn't believe Vincent. Not only had he broken her heart, but now he had her saying words like 'hoopla' out loud!

_-Take your love and run from me  
Is this the way love's supposed to be  
You don't think that I can see  
Huh, you can't fool me_

_Cause I'm not gonna cry for you  
Cause that's what you want me to do  
No, I'm not gonna cry for you anymore_

_I know you're gonna take your love and run  
I know you think I'm the foolish one  
I know you're gonna turn around and say goodbye  
I know it- _

Ruthie suddenly realized: Why waste her tears on Vincent? Ruthie should wait for a guy that was worth her tears. A guy that would be willing to cry for her and not just have her cry for him.

_-I know you're gonna take your love and run  
I know you think I'm the foolish one  
I know you're gonna turn around and say goodbye  
__I know it_

_Take your love and run from me  
Is this the way love's supposed to be  
You don't think that I can see  
Huh, you can't fool me-_

Vincent was just a jerk.  
And did she know it. 

-

-

-

**A/N: **And that's the end! How was it? Good or bad? Please review and give me your thoughts!

-Alexa


End file.
